The present invention relates to a method of forming a fuel injector clamp and, more particularly, to a method of forming a fuel injector clamp using a powder metal process and to the fuel injector clamp itself.
Fuel injectors in internal combustion gasoline, diesel and other engines are often held in place by a clamping device, termed a fuel injector clamp. Such fuel injector clamps can be made from forged steel or investment castings; some fuel injector clamps are made from suitable powder metals as well. Such fuel injector clamps must be sufficiently strong and rigid to assure proper holding and sealing of the fuel injector during periods of stress.
In certain designs of fuel injector clamps, it is desirable for the fuel injector clamp to be deformable by stress or load. It is important that the fuel injector clamp be able to be deformed within elastic limits such that, the fuel injector clamp responds elastically without failure or cracking.
Accordingly, it is object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the manufacture of a fuel injector clamp utilizing powder metal methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved fuel injector clamp made of powder metal.